Devstream 92
Devstream #92 aired on May 12, 2017 @ 2pm ET This week’s Devstream sure was a Harrowing one! Get all the news about Harrow, multiplayer Captura, a new Grineer enemy and more in Devstream 92. If don’t want to miss a single detail, be sure to catch all the action on our YouTube channel: If you want to reap all the benefits of the timestamp person on YouTube but in writing form, we’ve listed all the highlights of the stream below: Housekeeping *Two Alerts are live on all Platforms for 24 hours. *A Gift of the Lotus *A Design Council Challenge *The next console update has officially passed Cert! Xbox and PlayStation Tenno will be getting Ambulas Reborn, Chroma Deluxe and more on Monday, May 15! *The Razorback Armada has started on PC! *The Umbra incident ‘round the web yesterday is not indicative of any development plans. He was acquired illicitly, please do not get your hopes up. *The Second Stream Podcast was recorded right after this stream with DEPablo! Keep an ear out for it next week, but in the meantime you can listen to past episodes here. Harrow: DEEP DIVE. The Devstream missed some details, let’s dive into Harrow. He will be coming with an Alt Helmet and the first Secondary Weapon with a scope, which gives you more benefits the more headshots you land. What you really care about are his abilities, so let’s get right into it. You can watch the full segment about Harrow here. Passive: Double Overshield Capacity Ability 1: Creates a ray that chains enemies, leaving them open for headshots, which synergizes with his kit. You obtain shields for each enemy hit. Ability 2: Casting sacrifices your shields, gaining a buff that lasts longer the more shields are sacrificed, in exchange for reload and fire rate buffs. While it’s active, you will also heal allies in affinity range for a percentage of damage dealt. Ability 3: Casting spawns a spectral thurible, which grants you energy for every headshot you get within its range. The longer you hold 3 down, the more energy the ability costs but the more energy you’ll make back per headshot kill. Ability 4: Casting makes you invulnerable for a short duration. Once the invulnerability ends, you will gain additional critical chance on headshots. The more damage prevented in the first phase the larger the damage bonus will be. Below is a gif of his 1 and 3 working in tandem: “Nox” More Grineer enemies are coming, as part of an ‘Elite Chemstrike Unit’. They use chemical attacks, which has negative effects on their flesh. He’ll be getting his own custom voice and will have smoke effects in his helmet to help hide his… wonderful face. Are you ready? Take a look: Here’s his weapon: Multiplayer Captura Host controls time, clients can snap pics and alter lighting still. Yes, you will be able to access Captura Rooms that you do not own if the Host has it and takes you there. A Harrowing image, indeed. Chat Filters We demoed the Chat Filters this Devstream, showing off how you can set personalized filters per channel. Here’s a quick gif of it in-action: New Webcomic A new web comic is coming with Harrow’s release, and will be related to his Quest. It will be twice as long as the previous web comic. Here’s a quick work-in-progress tease of the first page: Separate Colourable Items Your Armor and Syandana will soon use separate colour channels! Melee and Gun As a follow-up to this new feature’s reveal last Devstream, we showed some very work-in-progress ideas on what could come with Melee and Sidearm system. We are committed to doing the Glaive and sidearm for sure, but the shown Machete and discussed expansion may not ship for quite some time. Other Tidbits *Mag Deluxe is still being worked on, but will not be released this month. *A/B/C options may be added for Operator Customizations, but probably not for their faces. *Prisma-hiatus: wanted to stop making so many different variations on the same weapon while making them more interesting. Took a break to approach these variations more carefully. *There are internal conflicts around Universal Vacuum, but we are open to it. However, we are looking into options outside of treating every Companion as the same. *We’ll look into fixing Syndicate Death Squads so they don’t attack you while you’re helping them out. *Future of Rivens: Melee Rivens, plus more Lore. *Moa Companions are a possibility! Source: Devstream #92 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #92!